Shippo goes home
by kabedatta
Summary: Shippo and gang find the last jewel shard and returnes home with someone from his past


Shippo goes home  
  
Shippo was walking with Inuyahsa, Kagome, Sango, Mioga and Miraku one sunny day, as they usually did. They where in search for the last and final jewel shard. They where closing in on a demon that was abnormally strong. It was an unknown demon that had the power to control the earth.  
  
Shippo stood their looking at the sunrise, and he saw that their was a odd looking shape. He knew it wasn't the mountain; it looked as if it was more of a demon.  
  
"Hay, everyone, maybe that's the demon we're looking for." Shippo said as he stared at the mountain, looking intrigued.  
  
"Don't be silly Shippo you are imagining things, that is just the mountain formation." Inuyasha said wanting to move forward. "Besides we already looked for the demon on that mountain."  
  
"Wait a minuet, I think Shippo may be right." Kagome said as she looked at the mountain, as if she sensed a jewel shard. " Let's check it out, I think I sense the jewel shard coming from that direction."  
  
"Fine!" Inuyasha said out of defeat, as he pouted.  
  
Once they reached the mountain they saw that the demon was a fox demon. The demon looked just like Shippos father, and Shippo cried out to it. "FATHER! Don't leave me, not again!" Shippo yelled into the distance.  
  
Inuyasha struck Shippo on the head. "Be quiet stupid! Your father is dead, remember?" Inuyasha said with an angered voice.  
  
"Inuyasha why did you do that?" Kagome said.  
  
"Remember, Inuyasha has a unique way of showing his feelings, this is probably his was of showing that he is sorry that Shippo lost his father, and it is his way of showing how he cares. I think." Said Miraku, finally joining in the conversation.  
  
They followed after the wolf demon and finally cornered it between two boulders. "Give me the jewel fragment, and I might let you live." Inuyasha threatened.  
  
"No, I need it to find my family." Said the wolf demon, fearing for its life. "Please let me keep it."  
  
"No way! That is the last one we need, and there is no way I'm letting you keep it." Inuyasha said with ferocity.  
  
Inuyasha slashed his claws at the demon, missing every time. He realized that the jewel fragment was very powerful, and it gave the wolf demon much power. Inuyasha was struck in the shoulder by the demons teeth. Inuyasha then stuck his hand in his own blood and used his mighty blades of blood attack. This time the attack hid dead center.  
  
The wolf demon fell to the ground and cried from the pain of Inuyashas attack. "Alright hand over the jewel fragment, and I will allow you to live." Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"It's in his stomach." Kagome told Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyahsa took the jewel fragment from the demon, the Shikon jewel was finally complete. "Umm, Inuyasha." Shippo began, " can I-"  
  
"Shippo what do you want now? Aren't you happy our journey is finally over?" Inuyasha said as he yelled at Shippo. "Could we use the shikon jewel to resurrect my father?" Shippo said quietly, and as he was shy.  
  
"Of course we can shippo, Right Mioga?" Kagome said to the little flee vassal of Inyasha.  
  
"Well, I don't know, but it's worth a try." Mioga said.  
  
"No way! We are using it to make me a full fledged demon!" Inuyasha said with disapproval, as he turned away from the group.  
  
"Aww" said the disappointed Shippo.  
  
As Shippo began to cry Inuyasha turned around and looked at him. "Now you stop that crying. You hear me?" Inuyasha said with gilt building up inside of him. "Fine! We can use it to revive your father, do you still have his fur?"  
  
"Oh, thank you Inuyasha, thank you!" Shippo cried out with joy. "Yes I still have his fur."  
  
"Alright let's get this over with." Inuyasha said with a snooty tone.  
  
As they jewel began to glow and Shippos father began to resurrect the jewel once again began to shatter. "Inuyasha, it's shattering again!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"NO way!" Inuyasha replied.  
  
The jewel finished resurrecting Shippos father and the jewel created a huge cloud of smoke. The jewel had been destroyed. Shippos father took him and they went home. And Kagome took Inuyasha back to her time when she left. Sango and Miraku went to live in the village with Kikyos baby sister. Was the Jewel to never be seen again?  
  
The End? 


End file.
